Flame
by CT 1215
Summary: A long time ago, in the ancient islands far away in the sea, whispered the legends about the never-ending flames. Revolution or meaningless war ? Love or blind loyalty ? The answers can only be found in the battlefield.


**Tittle** : Lửa (Flame)

**Disclaimer** : KHR belongs to Amano-sensei, and the two main characters here belong to each other.

**Author** : Shireka

**Genre** : Fantasy, AU, Shounen-ai

**Rating** : T

**Warning** : A little OOC. Unbeta-ed. Rush writing since I did this for a contest and had to run for deadline. But I can assure you that this is much much better than the last one I wrote.

**Note** : After one not-so-successful project, my enthusiasm to translate my works into English has been reduced to next to zero (mostly because they are way too long and I am way to busy with new projects). So I sincerely apologize to anyone out there who wants to read this but unfortunately can not understand Vietnamese.

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

_Từ trong tro tàn, than hồng bùng lên, biến thành ngọn lửa mãnh liệt._

_Từ trong tro tàn, phượng hoàng sinh ra, kiêu hãnh tung cánh trên bầu trời tự do, không bao giờ chịu khuất phục._

_..._

* * *

><p>Lửa.<p>

Lửa leo lên từng cột gỗ, chạy dọc từng chóp mái, nuốt chửng những cơ thể bất động đầy máu, thiêu đốt tất cả trong cơn cuồng nộ của vị thần báo thù. Lửa bùng lên, càng lúc càng mãnh liệt và dữ dội, như thể tàn phá bấy nhiêu thứ vẫn là chưa đủ, chưa hề đủ.

Không theo bất kì một nhịp điệu, một vũ khúc nào, từ trên đống tro tàn, ngọn lửa cứ vươn cao, vươn mãi, rực rỡ và tuyệt đẹp. Vẻ đẹp kiêu hãnh và tàn bạo của sự hủy diệt. Thứ vẻ đẹp không hề có khả năng thắp sáng đêm đen, mà chỉ đơn giản là đốt cháy thứ bóng tối nặng nề đang bao trùm vạn vật ấy. Đáng sợ, nhưng đầy mê hoặc. Một vẻ đẹp, một ngọn lửa không thể cưỡng lại.

Người thanh niên bình thản đứng trước ngọn lửa. Đôi mắt màu xám tro nguội lạnh quét qua phía trên đống đổ nát mà trước kia chính là tượng đài của quyền lực tuyệt đối trên mảnh đất này. Trong cái nhập nhoạng của ánh lửa bùng lên những lần cuối cùng, đôi mắt ấy như thẫm lại một màu đen huyền, nhưng ánh nhìn vẫn bỏng cháy như than ủ trong tro tàn, chỉ chờ lúc bùng cháy một lần nữa.

Đêm ấy, Namimori chìm trong lửa.

* * *

><p>Người thanh niên tóc đen hơi khẽ nhíu mày trong một khoảnh khắc ngắn ngủi. Người phụ nữ trước mặt lại một lần nữa gọi anh là Hibari-sama. Gương mặt đậm màu son phấn cong lên trong một nụ cười giả tạo thường trực, bà ta đã nói suốt một tuần trà. Những thông tin nhạy cảm mà kĩ viện này nắm được thực sự có ích, nhưng lần sau gặp mặt anh sẽ để Tetsu đi thay. Những cuộc nói chuyện khách sáo và kéo dài như thế này không hề tốt cho tâm trạng của anh.<p>

Nụ cười trên môi người phụ nữ bớt căng một chút khi bà ta quay về phía cửa và gọi người mang ấm trà mới tới. Hibari còn đang kìm mình lại để không ngáp dài và đứng dậy bỏ về khi nhận ra bà ta định giữ anh lại ít nhất là thêm một tuần trà nữa, thì đôi mắt xám chợt sững lại.

Một cậu thiếu niên, có lẽ không quá mười lăm, mười sáu tuổi, nhỏ bé trong những lớp áo kimono cuốn lấy cơ thể vừa bước vào căn phòng, mang theo khay trà mới. Những lọn tóc nâu xòa xuống che khuất mắt và một phần khuôn mặt khi cậu quỳ xuống bên chiếc bàn thấp, cẩn thận đặt chiếc bình trà còn nóng và hai chiếc chén sứ mới lên đó. Bằng những động tác thuần thục, cậu khéo léo rót trà ra chén mà không hề nhìn qua vị khách tóc đen tới một lần.

Khi giọt trà cuối cùng vừa rơi xuống chén Hibari, người thanh niên đột nhiên phóng tay ra, nắm chặt lấy cổ tay trắng muốt của cậu thiếu niên. Động tác ấy nhanh và bất ngờ như con thú vồ mồi, không ai trong căn phòng có thể đoán trước được. Trong một khoảnh khắc kinh ngạc, những quy tắc cơ bản mà người thiếu niên được dạy khi bước chân vào nơi đây và trở thành một người châm trà – luôn rũ mi mắt và nhìn xuống khi phục vụ khách – đã bị bỏ quên. Đôi mắt nâu, trong veo và vẫn chưa hết vẻ ngạc nhiên, ngước lên theo bản năng và chạm phải màu xám tro bí ẩn lạnh lùng.

Xám và nâu, lạnh và ấm, hai ánh mắt cuốn vào nhau trong một khoảnh khắc dài như cả đời người. Như chợt bừng tỉnh khỏi giấc mộng, cậu thiếu niên chớp mắt bối rối và định rút tay về, nhưng Hibari, bình thản vô cùng, đã đứng lên và kéo cậu đứng dậy theo. Người thanh niên bước thẳng ra cửa, lướt qua những ánh mắt tò mò dõi theo, tay vẫn nắm chặt cổ tay nhỏ bé của cậu trai tóc nâu, như thể nắm lấy một mảnh hồi ức bị mất vừa tìm lại được.

Cho đến rất lâu về sau, Hibari vẫn có lúc tự hỏi, liệu lúc ấy, khi ánh mắt họ chạm nhau, đôi mắt nâu kia có thực sự rực lên sắc cam của lửa, hay chính anh đã nhìn vào đôi mắt ấy và thấy lại ngọn lửa năm xưa, mãnh liệt và rực rỡ nhưng vẫn pha chút dịu nhẹ yên bình. Ngọn lửa mang sắc trời hoàng hôn của một buổi chiều định mệnh.

Chiều hôm ấy, cũng như chiều hôm nay, Hibari Kyouya đã nhìn thấy lửa.

* * *

><p>Nghĩa quân, như Tsuna thích gọi – dù Kyouya-san không thích, nhưng anh cũng không phản đối – vừa giành được một vùng đất mới. Cho đến lúc này, họ đã tiến quân qua gần như toàn bộ vùng đất phía đông, vượt hàng trăm dặm từ băng núi tới vượt biển. Như ngọn lửa càng đốt càng cháy, không thể dập tắt, không một thành trì nào, không một đội quân nào thành công khi cản bước họ. Ngay bản thân Tsuna, người đã chứng kiến nghĩa quân – ngày ấy vẫn chỉ là một toán phiến loạn – giành được vùng đất đầu tiên, cũng cảm thấy ấn tượng khi họ đã tiến xa tới vậy trong khoảng thời gian qua.<p>

Cũng giống như cậu với Kyouya-san, dù chỉ biết nhau không lâu, nhưng cậu lại cảm thấy vô cùng gần gũi, như thể họ đã gặp nhau nhiều năm rồi. Có một điều gì đó, không hẳn là trung thành, không hẳn là biết ơn, khiến cậu cảm thấy tin tưởng hoàn toàn vào người thanh niên tóc đen ấy, tin vào những gì anh làm. Cũng chính điều ấy, đã khiến cậu chấp nhận đi theo Kyouya-san, khi ngày ấy anh đưa cậu ra khỏi cái kĩ viện mà đáng lẽ cậu phải chôn thân suốt đời ở đó.

Ngày ấy, Tsuna đã đứng trước dáng người cao lớn Kyouya-san và trong phút chốc quên đi tất cả những lời đồn thổi của mọi người về toán phiến loạn. Quên đi tất cả những lời thì thầm đầy sợ hãi rằng toán người áo đen ấy đã giành quyền làm chủ Namimori chỉ trong vòng một đêm, rằng thủ lĩnh của họ đã một tay hạ sát vị lãnh chúa cai trị nơi đây cùng toàn bộ những tên tay sai độc ác của ông ta, và cũng chính người thủ lĩnh ấy đã thiêu cháy tòa dinh thự nguy nga đồ sộ được xây bằng mồ hôi của xương máu của biết bao dân phu, để lại một khoảnh đất bị san bằng như thể chưa hề có bất cứ thứ gì tồn tại ở đó.

Ngày ấy, Tsuna đã nhìn vào đôi mắt xám tro lạnh lùng kia mà đồng ý không chút do dự. Ánh nhìn ấy, kiêu hãnh và đầy sức mạnh, nhưng vẫn có một điều gì đó khiến cậu mãi mãi không thể dứt mình ra được nữa.

Và cậu không hề hối hận về quyết định ngày ấy của mình. Không bao giờ.

"Tại sao lúc ấy anh không rút lui ? Nếu làm thế, anh sẽ không bị thương như vậy." Tsuna khẽ hỏi khi dọn dẹp những dụng cụ băng bó bày ra trên sàn nhà. Dù hỏi vậy, nhưng trong lòng cậu biết rõ, Kyouya-san không hề có khái niệm "rút lui". Chỉ là cậu không thể hiểu được, vì sao anh ấy lại cứ phải cứng đầu và liều lĩnh như thế ? Trận này nghĩa quân đã thắng, vì Kyouya-san không chịu lùi quân dù chỉ một bước. Nhưng nếu cái giá phải trả cho điều đó là việc anh ấy bị thương, thì Tsuna thực sự không cần những chiến thắng như thế.

"Có những thứ chúng ta không thể từ bỏ. Động lực để chiến đấu là một trong số đó." Người thanh niên tóc đen bình thản đáp và khoác chiếc yukata lên người, không hề nhăn mặt khi cử động ấy khiến vết thương vừa băng bó nhói lên. "Lòng kiêu hãnh không cho phép chúng ta từ bỏ nó."

'_Những thứ không thể từ bỏ_'… Tsuna cũng có những thứ như vậy. Những người bạn luôn ở bên cậu, những người lính trong nghĩa quân dù thô lỗ nhưng lại rất tốt, những người dân bên đường dù chỉ gặp một lần nhưng đã giúp đỡ cậu rất nhiều … Nhưng động lực chiến đấu chưa bao giờ là một trong số đó. Tất cả những gì cậu làm, khi đi theo nghĩa quân, chỉ đơn thuần là những việc hậu cần. Dù từng cầm vũ khí tập luyện vô số lần, nhưng vẫn chưa một lần vấy máu kẻ khác trên chiến trường.

Nhìn bóng Kyouya-san đổ dài trên bức tường khi anh một lần nữa xem lại sách lược cho trận chiến ngày mai, Tsuna chợt nhận ra, dù đã theo anh ấy lâu tới mức này, cậu vẫn chưa bao giờ thực sự hiểu người thanh niên ấy đang chiến đấu vì điều gì.

* * *

><p>...<p>

_Truyền thuyết nói rắng, mỗi con người sinh ra đều mang trong mình một ngọn lửa._

_Đó là ngọn lửa của sự sống, và với một số ít những người đặc biệt,_  
><em>một ngọn lửa ẩn chứa những sức mạnh tiềm tàng.<em>

_Sức mạnh ấy có thể giúp họ làm được những điều mà người bình thường không thể,_  
><em>thậm chí thay đổi cả số phận.<em>

_Nhưng để đánh thức được ngọn lửa ấy, cần có lòng quyết tâm._  
><em>Một sự quyết tâm và ý chí xuất phát từ sâu trong tim người, từ chính điều mà người hằng mong muốn.<em>

_Dùng lửa để hủy diệt hay tái sinh, chính là lựa chọn của mỗi người._

_..._

* * *

><p>"Làm lại." Đứa bé tóc đen ra lệnh, vẫn yên vị trên chiếc ghế cao mà không hề nhúc nhích một li.<p>

"Vô ích thôi ! Cậu biết tôi không thể làm được mà, Reborn !" Tsuna cằn nhằn khi ngồi phịch xuống đất, hổn hển thở. Buổi tập luyện đã kéo dài hơn hai canh giờ với đủ mọi phương pháp mà Reborn có thể nghĩ ra. Nhưng ngay cả với sự hướng dẫn của kẻ được xem là bậc thầy của mọi bậc thầy chiến đấu, cậu vẫn không thể làm được cái điều mà Reborn nghĩ rằng cậu có thể làm được.

"Cậu định bỏ cuộc như vậy sao ? Trở lại là một kẻ yếu đuối, không có quyết tâm hay ý chí vươn lên, dễ dàng chấp nhận câu trả lời mà số phận đã bày sẵn ?" Reborn lạnh lùng nói, đôi mắt đen huyền nhìn thẳng vào mắt cậu trai tóc nâu. "Nếu cậu muốn trở thành gánh nặng cho Hibari, thì cứ việc làm gì tùy ý."

Cái tên ấy được thốt ra như khiến cậu thiếu niên nhớ lại một điều gì đó. Cậu chậm rãi quay về phía Reborn, và dù có phần miễn cưỡng, một lần nữa nhìn xuống tay mình. Đôi tay nhỏ nhắn từng băng bó bao nhiêu vết thương, từng vá bao nhiêu bộ áo quần, từng nấu bao nhiêu bữa cơm … Làm sao đôi tay ấy có thể thắp lên ngọn lửa dữ dội và đầy sức mạnh như của Kyouya-san được chứ ?

Thở hắt ra, Tsuna thử lại một lần nữa. Cậu nghĩ về Kyouya-san, về dáng người đầy kiêu hãnh khi anh đối diện với kẻ địch, về ánh mắt lạnh lùng tưởng như không gì có thể đánh bại được. Quyết tâm của Kyouya-san là quyết tâm của cậu. Với Tsuna, mong muốn lớn nhất là anh ấy sẽ đạt được tất cả những gì anh luôn hướng tới. Cậu truyền tất cả những điều ấy vào đôi tay mình, và mong chờ một điều kì diệu sẽ đến.

Nhưng không có gì xảy ra cả. Đôi tay cậu, vẫn nhỏ bé và trông như bình thường, mặc cho mọi nỗ lực của chủ nhân chúng nhằm thắp lên dù chỉ là một đốm lửa nhỏ nhoi. Một nghìn tám trăm hai mươi bảy lần cậu cố gắng, và một nghìn tám trăm hai mươi bảy lần cậu thất bại.

Mệt mỏi, Tsuna thả người nằm xuống đất, bỏ ngoài tai mệnh lệnh của Reborn muốn cậu đứng lên thử lại một lần nữa. Cậu đã cố gắng tới gần như kiệt sức rồi, nhưng cái sức mạnh mà họ đang tìm kiếm bên trong cậu vẫn cứ lẩn trốn ở một nơi nào đó, im lìm như thể đang ở trong một giấc ngủ sâu, mãi không chịu lộ diện. Ngửa mặt lên, Tsuna lơ đãng ngắm đám mây trắng đang hững hờ trôi trên bầu trời. Hoặc có lẽ, Reborn đã nhầm, trong cậu không hề có thứ sức mạnh ấy, không hề có ngọn lửa mà cậu ấy đang cần. Có lẽ, cậu nên chấp nhận cái sự thật rằng cuối cùng, chỗ của cậu vẫn là ở phía sau, dõi theo mọi người chiến đấu và hy sinh. Có lẽ, cậu sẽ không bao giờ có thể cùng Kyouya-san chiến đấu.

Người thiếu niên xoay người sang một bên, nhìn vệt cháy xém nơi đầu những ngọn cỏ. Mùi tro tàn từ trận chiến hôm qua còn lưu lại, vương vít trong không gian. Chắc cũng đã muộn rồi, cậu cũng nên về chuẩn bị ấm trà hàng ngày đợi Kyouya-san trở về từ buổi diễn tập của nghĩa quân.

'_Đến bao giờ cậu mới thôi trốn tránh đây ?_' Reborn ngước lên bầu trời và thở dài.

* * *

><p>"Tại sao sao anh ở bên cạnh người đàn ông ấy lâu như vậy, Tsuna-san ?" Yuni hỏi, ngả mái đầu mát dịu lên lưng cậu thiếu niên. Các tinh linh thường không có ác cảm với Tsuna như với những con người khác – có lẽ là do cậu quá vô dụng nên không thể làm hại họ - nhưng họ cũng rất ít khi chạm vào cậu khác. Cô nhóc tinh linh gió này thì dường như lại rất thích dựa vào người cậu. Tsuna không hề thấy phiền, cảm giác cũng như một làn gió thổi vào lưng, có điều ấm áp và dịu dàng hơn.<p>

"Kyouya-san không phải là người xấu, chỉ là anh ấy hơi …" Tsuna nghiêng đầu, cố tìm những từ ngữ chính xác để miêu tả người thanh niên ấy "… khác người thôi. Cũng có những lúc anh ấy trở nên khá … ừm …" Một vệt hồng xuất hiện trên khuôn mặt người thiếu niên.

"Chỉ là anh nghĩ thế thôi, Tsuna-san." Yuni thở dài khi nhìn thấy vẻ bối rối của cậu thiếu niên. "Theo em được biết, thì mọi người rất sợ anh ta đấy."

"Ừm, thực sự thì Kyouya-san khá đáng sợ, và có lẽ hơi nghiêm khắc." Tsuna giải thích. "Nhưng -"

"Tsuna-san, anh phải hiểu điều này." Cô nhóc tinh linh bất chợt đổi giọng nghiêm túc và nhìn thẳng vào mắt Tsuna. "Không phải là về vấn đề kỉ luật, hay cách anh ta chiến đấu và chỉ huy quân lính. Họ" cô đưa tay ra xung quanh để nói tới những người dân "có thể chỉ là những con người lam lũ, thất học, nhưng họ nhạy cảm không kém bất kì ai đâu. Điều mà họ sợ, không phải sự tàn nhẫn của Hibari Kyouya, mà là cái lí do đã khiến anh ta trở nên như vậy."

Phải, Tsuna có nhận thấy điều ấy. Cậu đã thấy những người dân, dù vui mừng khi những kẻ đã áp bức bóc lột họ bị diệt trừ, nhưng rất ít ai theo đó mà gia nhập nghĩa quân. Những người mà đội quân thu nạp thêm được, đều là những kẻ bị chà đạp nhiều nhất : du thủ du thực, nô lệ của các lãnh chúa … Những kẻ không còn gì để mất, không còn ai để tin tưởng, không còn con đường nào tốt hơn là nổi dậy và chiến đấu. Những eta ở tận cùng xã hội, những người căm ghét đế chế này nhiều nhất.

Những người khác, họ còn có gia đình. Họ không thể trao mạng sống của mình và của người thân vào tay một người mà họ không tin tưởng. Và Tsuna biết, Kyouya-san chưa bao giờ cần tới sự tin tưởng của kẻ khác. Anh ấy tin vào chính bản thân mình và chỉ cần thế là đủ. Nhưng nếu không có sự ủng hộ của người dân, thì cái mà cậu gọi là "nghĩa quân" sẽ chỉ còn là một toán phiến loạn, một đoàn quân mà mỗi bước chân được tưới bằng nước mắt, máu và thiêu đốt bằng lửa.

"Ngay cả các tinh linh cũng sợ người đàn ông ấy. Ngọn lửa ấy không phải một ngọn lửa bình thường. Đó là ngọn lửa cuồng nộ của thần báo thù. Bọn em thấy được sự hủy diệt trong mắt anh ta."

Những lời nói của Yuni như vọng lại từ xa xăm, những điều mà Tsuna đã cảm nhận được từ lâu lắm rồi, nhưng chưa muốn thừa nhận. Kyouya-san là con người của sự tàn phá và hủy diệt. Từ trong thâm tâm, cậu biết điều đó, nhưng luôn gạt nó sang một bên, vì cậu vẫn tin những điều anh ấy làm là đúng, vì cậu tin rằng người đã giải thoát cậu cũng có thể giải thoát tất cả mọi người. Tin một cách vô thức tới mức chưa bao giờ tự hỏi tại sao mình lại tin.

Tình yêu, luôn khiến người ta không còn sáng suốt.

"Anh hiểu." Tsuna thở dài. "Nhưng Kyouya-san là như vậy. Chúng ta đâu thể làm tốt hơn những gì anh ấy đang làm."

"Anh có thể mà, Tsuna-san." Yuni đáp lại, hướng đôi mắt xanh thẫm ra phía khu rừng. "Quan tâm, chia sẻ và thấu hiểu tất cả mọi người. Chẳng phải đó là điều anh luôn làm sao ? Đó cũng là những gì mà một người lãnh đạo thực sự cần có." Câu cuối cùng, cô nhóc thầm thì như chỉ để Tsuna nghe. Khi cậu định hỏi lại Yuni điều đó là gì, thì cô bé đã tan biến, chỉ để lại một làn gió lướt qua mái tóc cậu.

* * *

><p>Nghĩa quân vẫn tiến lên, băng rừng vượt núi. Đi qua những xóm làng, thị trấn, đi qua ánh mắt e dè sợ sệt của dân chúng khi họ thấy đoàn quân – dũng mãnh và bất cần – tàn phá những doanh trại và dinh thự, đi qua những tinh linh luôn ẩn mỉnh thật sâu mỗi khi nghe tiếng bước chân của quân sĩ. Vẫn là những cuộc hành quân như ngày trước, nhưng có gì đó rât khác. Những lời của Yuni vẫn ám ảnh Tsuna, dai dẳng hiện lên trong tâm trí cậu mỗi ngày.<p>

Thậm chí nếu như cậu thực sự có thể làm những điều như cô bé nói, thì cậu cũng không biết liệu mình có thực sự có dám làm như vậy không.

Trong giấc mơ, Tsuna lại thấy bóng hình của người thanh niên tóc đen, cao lớn, đầy kiêu hãnh và sức mạnh như ngày đầu tiên họ gặp nhau. Tấm lưng rộng và vững chãi của anh vẫn chắn trước cậu như mọi khi, mang lại cảm giác an tâm và cả chút gì đó ấm áp. Cậu vẫn luôn cảm thấy dễ chịu và an toàn khi đứng sau Kyouya-san, được anh bảo vệ và chở che. Còn nơi nào trên thế gian này có thể an toàn hơn được chứ ?

Nhưng bóng hình của anh đứng trước cậu, thực sự cô độc và lạnh lẽo quá. Trước anh là bóng tối, sâu thẳm và hun hút, và cậu sợ một ngày nào đó, bóng tối sẽ nuốt lấy anh, cướp đi Kyouya-san của cậu. Giá như … cậu có thể đứng cạnh anh, cùng anh đối diện với bóng tối ấy. Giá như … cậu có thể ở bên và bảo vệ anh, như anh đang bảo vệ cậu. Giá như …

* * *

><p>"Tại sao ngày ấy anh lại đưa em đi, Kyouya-san ?" Cậu thiếu niên bất chợt hỏi, ngước mái đầu bù xù lên khỏi đùi người thanh niên tóc đen.<p>

"Cậu muốn tôi để cậu lại nơi đó sao ?" Hibari lạnh lùng hỏi, cặp lông mày hơi nhướng lên, mắt vẫn không rời tấm bản đồ chiến trận trải trên bàn.

"T-tất nhiên là không." Tsuna lúng túng trả lời. Cậu ngồi dậy và nghịch nghịch ống tay áo, hồi lâu mới nhìn người thanh niên. "Chỉ là … e-em thấy khó hiểu, tại sao anh lại đưa một cậu nhóc vô dụng như em theo chứ. Em không thể chiến đấu, cũng không thể làm việc gì quá nặng nhọc. Em không thể -"

"Cậu có thể làm được nhiều điều hơn cậu nghĩ đấy, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Hibari quay sang và nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt nâu của Tsuna, và cậu thiếu niên cảm thấy tim mình như đập hẫng một nhịp khi cậu nhìn vào cặp mắt màu xám tro nguội lạnh của người thanh niên kia. "Cậu có thể thay đổi được đoàn quân này, thay đổi được đất nước này, thay đổi được tất cả mọi thứ. Tại sao cậu vẫn chưa đứng lên và làm điều đó ?"

"Em không hiểu …" Tsuna thầm thì đầy bối rối. Kyouya-san vừa nói điều gì vậy, về việc cậu có thể thay đổi mọi chuyện … Mọi thứ trong đầu cậu bỗng trở nên vô cùng rối rắm, khiến cậu không thể suy nghĩ rõ ràng vè bất cứ chuyện gì nữa …

"Đi ngủ đi." Tiếng Kyouya-san vang lên, đột ngột cắt đứt những dòng suy nghĩ trong đầu cậu. Bất chợt cảm thấy vô cùng mệt mỏi, cậu nằm xuống chiếc đệm bên cạnh và nhanh chóng chìm vào giấc ngủ.

Hibari nhìn cậu nhóc tóc nâu, ngọn lửa màu chàm trên tay dần tan biến. Kéo chiếc chăn lên đắp cho cậu, anh lặng lẽ bước ra khỏi phòng. Không hề quay đầu lại.

* * *

><p>"Tại sao lại là lúc này ?" Một giọng nói vang lên, âm vực cao và sắc bén, tựa như mũi dao xuyên vào tim người nghe, khiến bất kì kẻ bình thường nào cũng không thể không trả lời thành thật. Nhưng Hibari Kyouya không phải là một người bình thường, hoàn toàn không phải.<p>

"Không phải việc của ngươi, nhóc con. Hãy làm thật tốt điều ngươi luôn muốn thực hiện đi." Người thanh niên hờ hững trả lời, bước chân vẫn không hề chậm đi nửa nhịp.

"Luôn làm tất cả theo ý mình và không để bất cứ ai xen vào." Reborn nhảy xuống trước người thanh niên, đôi mắt đen lạnh lùng chiếu thẳng và cặp mắt xám kia. "Cậu có bao giờ nghĩ chuyện này sẽ khiến Tsuna vô cùng đau khổ và thậm chí gục ngã không ?"

Không hề ngoảnh lại, Hibari khẽ cười, cái nhếch mép nửa miệng đầy cao ngạo của một kẻ thấy được thứ mà những kẻ khác không thể nhận ra. "Tsunayoshi mạnh mẽ hơn cả những gì ngươi nghĩ đấy, bé con."

"Cậu tàn nhẫn thật đấy, Hibari." Lạnh lùng và dửng dưng, câu nói ấy rơi vào không gian như hòn đá ném xuống đo độ sâu lòng giếng. Đó là nếu như còn bất cứ thứ gì được xem là "không tàn nhẫn" để so sánh.

Nếu người thanh niên có bất cứ phản ứng gì với câu nói ấy, anh cũng không để lộ ra. Trong ánh đèn leo lét, bóng áo yukata phất phơ nhập nhòa, dần khuất trên lối đi. Đôi mắt đen huyền khẽ thu hẹp lại, rồi ngước lên bầu trời cao.

'_Như đám mây luôn chuyển động, biến đổi, có lẽ tới cuối cùng, cũng chỉ có duy nhất một người hiểu được cậu mà thôi._'

Hiểu, nhưng vẫn không thể thay đổi được quyết định của anh.

* * *

><p>Đói. Đói là gì ? Cậu bé tóc đen tự hỏi. Cái cảm giác trống rỗng đang rút cạn từng chút sức lực của cậu, liệu còn có thể gọi là đói không, khi mà nó đã trở nên dai dẳng và thường trực tới mức cậu không còn để ý tới nữa. Lần gần đây nhất có chút gì bỏ bụng, cậu cũng không còn nhớ rõ nữa.<p>

Những bước chân ngắn, dù có loạng choạng, nhưng hai đầu gối vẫn không một lần khuỵu xuống. Vẫn vươn thẳng tấm lưng nhỏ bé, Hibari bước qua ánh nhìn của những đứa trẻ đang chia nhau chút đồ ăn vừa trộm được hoặc moi lên từ đống rác. Cái trò láu cá của đám trẻ đầu đường xó chợ với một vài đứa đánh lạc hướng và canh chừng, những đứa còn lại trộm đồ ăn, cậu bé tóc đen chưa từng tham gia, dù có thừa cái gan và cả những phản xạ cần thiết. Phần vì toàn bộ lũ trẻ eta ở Namimori đều sợ đôi mắt xếch đầy cao ngạo kia, và cậu cũng quá kiêu hãnh để làm những chuyện như vậy.

Mặc kệ sự phản đối của đôi chân đang dần lả đi, Hibari bước ra khỏi khu chợ, xa khỏi những ánh mắt khinh bỉ có, ghê tởm có, thương hại cũng có của tất cả. Tựa người vào gốc anh đào nơi góc vắng, cậu có thể nghe được tiếng thở cứ nhẹ và nông dần của chính mình. Một màn sương nặng trịch như ập lên khắp cơ thể, kéo mi mắt cậu sụp xuống. Và Hibari biết, nếu cậu tuân theo cám dỗ ấy, cậu sẽ không thể mở mắt ra được nữa.

Giữa cuộc vật lộn mệt mỏi với thứ hấp lực vô hình kia, bỗng có một thứ gì đó giật nhẹ tay áo cậu, kéo Hibari về với thực tại. Đó là một thằng nhóc với mái tóc nâu bù xù, có lẽ kém cậu vài tuổi. Nó mặc một bộ đồ cũ đã qua vá víu nhiều lần, nhưng vẫn khá sạch sẽ : chắc chắn không phải một eta. Trước ngực nó đeo một cái gói khá lớn, trông quá khổ so với thân hình nhỏ bé của thằng nhóc. Trên tay nó là một chiếc bánh bao trắng còn nóng, và thằng bé dùng cả hai tay đưa cho Hibari. "A-anh ăn đ-đi."

Cậu bé tóc đen lắc đầu. Cậu không cần sự thương hại của kẻ khác. Cậu ghét nó. Dưới nơi tận cùng xã hội, lòng kiêu hãnh mới chớm lại càng là điều Hibari không thể từ bỏ.

"Mẹ Tsu-kun sẽ không giận đâu. Mẹ luôn nói phải biết giúp đỡ người khác."

Hibari lại định lắc đầu một lần nữa và lấy tay đẩy nó đi, thì chợt thấy đôi mắt nâu trong veo đang mở to nhìn mình. Trái tim nhỏ bé tưởng đã chai lì bỗng rung lên khi chạm phải đôi mắt ấy, ấm áp và chân thành. Không kịp nhận ra mình đang làm gì, Hibari đưa tay cầm lấy chiếc bánh trên tay thằng nhóc. Khuôn mặt nó ngay lập tức sáng lên trong một nụ cười rạng rỡ tới mức cậu bé tóc đen thậm chí không thể lừ mắt cau có. Thằng nhóc này thật sự là một tên động vật ăn cỏ.

"Anh ăn đi." Nhóc động vật ăn cỏ lại giục, và lần này Hibari đã cho nó nửa cái liếc mắt cảnh cáo. Bình thường, cậu không bao giờ nghe lời ai cả, nhưng không hiểu tại sao cậu lại dễ dàng thuận theo thằng nhóc này như thế. Nhưng suy nghĩ ấy bị bỏ quên ngay khi cậu cắn vào miếng bánh trên tay và nhận ra mình đã đói tới mức nào.

Nụ cười ngớ ngẩn lại toét ra trên mặt động vật ăn cỏ. "Tsu-kun phải về thôi, nếu không mẹ sẽ lo mất. Tạm biệt anh nha !" Thằng nhóc quay đi, đôi chân bé nhỏ bước vội vã về phía khu nhà tồi tàn của những người dân nghèo nhất thị trấn Namimori, chỉ hơn lũ eta ngoài đường. Nhưng nó chưa bước được bao xa thì đã vấp phải một mô đất và ngã sấp xuống, chiếc áo ngay lập tức lấm lem bùn đất, cái gói trước ngực cũng bung ra, để lộ mấy chiếc bánh bao trắng gói trong lớp giấy nâu – một trong số đó lăn ra đất trước khi thằng nhóc kịp giữ lại.

Hibari chợt nhận ra cậu đã quan sát động vật ăn cỏ ấy suốt nãy giờ. Cau mày với chính mình, cậu quay sang một bên ăn nốt chiếc bánh. Miếng bánh cuối cùng chưa kịp trôi xuống cổ họng, một giọng nói bất chượt vang lên bên tai.

"Mày trộm được chúng ở đâu thế hả, oắt con ?" Theo phản xạ, Hibari ngay lập tức xoay người né sang một bên, các giác quan lập tức đi vào trạng thái cảnh giác. Cơ thể cậu tự động chuyển sang tư thể phòng thủ, sẵn sàng chống trả nếu cần thiết, dù cho các cơ bắp vẫn chưa lấy lại được sức lực từ chiếc bánh vừa ăn. Nhưng sự chuẩn bị ấy là vô ích, vì kẻ vừa thốt ra câu nói kia không hề nhắm vào cậu.

Chúng đang đứng quanh thằng bé tóc nâu đang lồm cồm bò dậy.

Kinh nghiệm nhiều lần chạm trán với lũ lính khuyên cậu nên quay đi ngay lúc ấy, tránh khỏi rắc rối khi còn có thể, nhất là với tình trạng hiện giờ của cậu. Nhưng đôi chân Hibari lại ngần ngừ một thoáng rồi lùi vào sau gốc cây gần đó, cặp mắt xám thu hẹp lại nhìn về phía động vật ăn cỏ đang co rúm người sợ sệt trước lời quát hỏi của tên lính.

"K-không phải là Tsu-kun ă-ăn c-c-cắp, Tsu-kun m-mua bánh cho mẹ m-à-à." Đôi vai bé nhỏ rung lên, cánh tay gầy gó níu chặt lấy gói bánh khi bị một tên lính giật lấy. Nhưng một đứa nhóc như nó làm sao có đủ sức co kéo với một gã đàn ông trưởng thành, và cái gói bị cướp đi không thương tiếc trước ánh mắt van lơn của thằng bé.

"Tsu-kun n-nói thật mà !" Động vật ăn cỏ lại nấc lên. "Trả l-lại c-cho T-Tsu-kun đi mà."

"Nếu bọn eta chúng bay có thể mua được mấy cái bánh này thì bọn tao đã có thể mua được dinh thự của các lãnh chúa rồi !" Một tên khinh bỉ nói khi nhìn bộ áo quần vừa rách vừa bẩn của thằng bé. Những tên còn lại phá lên cười tán thưởng với vẻ mặt vô cùng đểu cáng.

"Dù gì cũng là đồ ăn cắp, chia đi anh em !" Một tên nói, và cả bọn mỗi đứa bốc lấy một cái bánh, bỏ vào mồm nhai nhồm nhoàm như bao lần khác chúng chia nhau những thứ đồ cướp được từ bọn trẻ khốn khổ ngoài chợ.

Đôi mắt rớm nước của thằng nhóc mở to khi nhìn thấy cảnh ấy. Rồi nó bất ngờ nhào về phía bọn lính, giật lại gói bánh chỉ còn một chiếc duy nhất. Vốn không hề cảnh giác, bọn chúng không kịp phản ứng, và đến khi chúng nhận ra điều gì đã xảy ra, thằng bé đã ôm chặt cái gói vừa giành lại vào lòng và lùi xa hết mức có thể. Đôi vai nó vẫn rung lên từng chập, nhưng cặp mắt nâu không còn vẻ van lơn trước đó nữa mà ánh lên sắc cam rực rỡ kì lạ.

"Đây là b-bánh cho mẹ Tsu-kun… Mẹ đ-đang b-bị ốm…" Vẫn lắp bắp, nhưng giọng nói của nó không còn run rẩy như trước nữa. Có một điều rất lạ, trong giọng nói, trong ánh mắt nhìn thẳng vào bọn lính, trong cái cách nó ôm cái gói nhỏ bé thật chặt … khiến Hibari không thể rời mắt ra được. Bọn nhóc eta khi bị bắt đều chỉ im lặng chịu trận chứ không bao giờ dám làm gì chống đối vì sợ chọc giận bọn lính nóng tính. Nhưng có lẽ, thằng nhóc này không chỉ đơn giản là một động vật ăn cỏ như những kẻ khác.

Bọn lính không hề vui vẻ chút nào trước thái độ chống đối kia. Một tên sấn tới định bắt thằng bé lại, nhưng mái đầu tóc nâu đã né sang một bên với tốc độ phản xạ đáng kinh ngạc so với một đứa trẻ. Những tên khác cũng bước lên, định dần cho nó một trận nhừ tử, nhưng đều không thể tóm được cơ thể nhỏ bé cứ luồn tránh với một sự khéo léo hoàn toàn tương phản với dáng vẻ hậu đậu trước đó. Hai tay thằng bé vẫn ôm chặt gói bánh vào ngực như thể đó là một thứ vô cùng quý giá, sắc cam kì lạ trong đôi mắt càng lúc càng rực rỡ, như ngọn lửa càng lúc càng bùng cháy mãnh liệt.

Lửa. Trong khoảnh khắc ấy, Hibari không còn nhìn ra bất cứ thứ gì khác, chỉ thấy một ngọn lửa bùng lên trước mắt. Rực rỡ và tuyệt đẹp, hơn cả bầu trời hoàng hôn trên cao. Mãnh liệt nhưng vẫn ấm áp, như thể ngọn lửa ấy đang cố gắng bảo vệ một điều gì đó.

Cậu không biết mình đã rơi vào trạng thái ấy bao lâu, nhưng một tiếng gầm đắc thắng vang lên đã kéo cậu trở về thực tại. Bọn lính, bằng một cách nào đó, đã đánh trúng thằng bé tóc nâu, và hiện giờ nó đang nằm trên mặt đất, năm vết ngón tay đỏ tấy hằn rõ một bên má. Không gượng dậy nổi, nhưng nó vẫn cố ép gói bánh vào người mình hơn nữa. Thấy điều đó, một tên lính rút kiếm ra và khinh khỉnh nói. "Tao sẽ dạy cho mày một bài học, thằng oắt cứng đầu !"

Nhưng đường kiếm ấy chưa bao giờ chém xuống, vì một bàn tay nhỏ bé nhưng mạnh mẽ không ngờ đã chặn nó lại. Tên lính nhìn xuống, và bắt gặp một đôi mắt màu xám tro nguội lạnh với cái nhìn như muốn thiêu đốt tất cả. Ánh mắt mà nhiều năm sau, không ai bảo ai, đều xem là điềm báo của sự hủy diệt.

Buổi chiều định mệnh ấy, một ngọn lửa đã bùng lên và đánh thức một ngọn lửa khác, nhen lên một trận lửa có khả năng thiêu rụi tất cả.

* * *

><p>Cho đến tận ngày hôm nay, Hibari Kyouya vẫn không biết điều gì đã khiến anh bước ra ngăn bọn lính lại. Có lẽ là cơn giận khi thấy bọn chúng rút vũ khí ra với một đứa trẻ vô tội không có khả năng tự vệ. Có lẽ vì muốn giúp thằng bé tóc nâu để mọi chuyện sòng phẳng giữa hai người. Cũng có lẽ là khi nhìn thấy ngọn lửa ấm áp nhưng tràn đầy quyết tâm kia, anh đã không thể không bảo vệ nó.<p>

Tsunayoshi là mồi lửa, đánh thức sức mạnh tiềm ẩn trong Hibari, giúp anh tìm được ngọn lửa của chính mình. Để đánh đổ những kẻ đã chà đạp lên lòng kiêu hãnh của anh. Để hủy diệt tất cả những kẻ đã biến cuộc sống của anh thành địa ngục.

Dù từ ngày hôm ấy, anh không bao giờ gặp lại cậu, và cũng không hề có ý định đi tìm cậu, nhưng trái tim anh đã ghi nhớ hình ảnh cậu hơn cả những gì anh nghĩ. Người thanh niên chưa bao giờ quên, cậu nhóc tóc nâu đã dám chống trả lại những kẻ mạnh hơn và độc ác hơn mình gấp nhiều lần. Và đó cũng là lí do để khi gặp cậu ngày hôm ấy, nơi kĩ viện thị trấn Namimori, anh đã quyết định đi theo đội quân nổi dậy.

Tsunayoshi vẫn không khác gì ngày xưa. Vẫn nụ cười ấm áp rạng rỡ, vẫn đôi mắt nâu trong veo … vẫn những gì đã khiến trái tim tưởng đã nguội lạnh của Hibari rung động. Nhưng ngọn lửa ngày ấy của cậu, ngọn lửa đã thay đổi cuộc đời anh, thì không còn nữa. Năm tháng qua đi, vật đổi sao dời, hoàn cảnh đã khiến sức mạnh của cậu chìm vào giấc ngủ.

Và Hibari không hề thấy có vấn đề gì với điều đó. Cậu vẫn là Tsunayoshi của anh. Người luôn đón anh trở về sau mỗi trận đánh với nụ cười trên môi. Người hằng đêm luôn chờ khi anh đi nghỉ mới chịu yên giấc. Người luôn nhìn anh với ánh mắt dịu dàng và bao dung dù biết bàn tay anh đã vấy máu của vô số người. Cậu vẫn luôn là ngọn lửa sưởi ấm anh.

Reborn từng nói Tsunayoshi cũng giống như bầu trời, luôn chấp nhận tất cả. Và cậu cũng là bầu trời của anh, của riêng anh mà thôi.

Hibari Kyouya là một kẻ rất ích kỉ. Đặc biệt với những thứ thuộc về anh.

Nhưng dõi theo cậu hàng ngày, nhìn thấy ảnh hưởng của cậu đối với tất cả mọi người – một thứ sức hút vô hình mà không ai có thể cưỡng lại, Hibari không thể phủ nhận những gì mà Reborn và cả con nhóc tinh linh kia nói. Anh có thể bảo vệ cậu, có thể che chở cậu khỏi tất cả mọi thế lực trên thế gian, nhưng anh không thể ngăn cách cậu với những người mà cậu quan tâm. Anh không thể ngăn cản cậu tìm lại sức mạnh của chính mình.

Ngày trước, Hibari rời Namimori với ý định hủy diệt tất cả những kẻ đã trực tiếp và gián tiếp tổn thương cậu. Nhưng anh cũng biết, chính cậu sẽ là người thay đổi những thứ mà anh căm ghét nhất, những thứ đã khiến anh phải đứng lên nổi dậy. Anh đã đợi, để cậu nhận ra điều đó. Anh đã đợi, tới ngày cậu ra khỏi cái bóng của anh và tìm thấy ngọn lửa của chính mình. Và anh đã đợi được.

Chiến trường hôm nay sẽ chứng kiến một trận tử chiến. Đó là điều không thể tránh được, khi mà cuộc nổi dậy đã đi tới bước này. Một trận chiến mà anh buộc phải thắng, nhưng cái giá phải trả quá khó đoán để có thể liều lĩnh khi anh vẫn chưa thực sự yên tâm về Tsunayoshi. Nhưng bây giờ thì không còn gì để trì hoãn nữa.

Giấu cậu tất cả mọi chuyện, anh biết, là rất tàn nhẫn. Nhưng nếu không làm thế, có lẽ trái tim anh sẽ không đủ quyết tâm để thực hiện những gì đã bắt đầu.

_'Ngọn lửa ấm áp của em, tôi đã giữ riêng cho mình suốt bấy lâu nay. Đã đến lúc, để em dùng quyết tâm của chính mình thắp lên ngọn lửa ấy rồi.'_

* * *

><p>Phía trên khu rừng ngăn cách làng mạc thị trấn với nơi diễn ra trận tử chiến giữa đoàn quân nổi dậy và quân lính triều đình, một bóng hình nhỏ bé đang bay, bay thực sự. Dưới bầu trời hoàng hôn nhuốm sắc cam, bóng hình ấy nom như một ngọn lửa rực rỡ đang bùng cháy.<p>

Hàng loạt suy nghĩ lướt qua đầu Tsuna. Những gì Reborn đã nói về trận tử chiến. Giấc mơ đêm qua về cuộc gặp gỡ lần đầu tiên của cậu với Kyouya-san. Và tất cả những điều mà anh ấy đã giấu cậu bấy lâu nay. Nhưng chúng đều không còn quan trọng nữa.

Cậu nhớ lại tất cả những gì cậu đã chứng kiến nơi thị trấn Namimori nhỏ bé, về những điều cậu đã được mắt thấy tai nghe trên những vùng đất họ đi qua. Những dáng người tiều tụy nai lưng làm lụng mong kiếm được miếng ăn qua ngày. Những khuôn mặt khắc khổ cắn răng dưới đòn roi của lũ tay sai độc ác dưới trướng các lãnh chúa. Những ánh mắt ngơ ngác của lũ trẻ mồ côi giữa những thây người ngổn ngang trên mặt đất, mà trong đó có cả cha mẹ chúng … Chẳng phải một phần lí do để cậu ở lại cùng nghĩa quân, dù bản thân không hề thích bạo lực và giết chóc, là vì muốn những điều kia không bao giờ xảy ra nữa hay sao ?

Trước kia cậu không thể sử dụng được lửa, vì chưa tìm thấy quyết tâm thực sự của mình. Quyết tâm của cậu không phải là giúp Kyouya-san thực hiện những gì anh ấy muốn. Ngọn lửa của người thanh niên ấy là ngọn lửa của sự tàn phá và hủy diệt. Ngọn lửa của cậu là ngọn lửa của sự thay đổi và tái sinh. Cậu muốn tạo nên một nơi mà mọi người đều được sống vui vẻ hạnh phúc. Nơi mà cậu có thể ở bên Kyouya mãi mãi.

Cùng nhau, họ nhất định sẽ làm được điều đó.

Tsuna một lần nữa gọi lên lòng quyết tâm từ sâu trong tim mình. Truyền nó vào ngọn lửa trên tay, cậu lao nhanh về phía chiến trường đang diễn ra. Để chiến đấu cùng với người mà cậu yêu, chứ không chỉ đứng sau ủng hộ anh nữa.

'_Em đã trốn tránh tất cả quá lâu rồi, Kyouya. Em sẽ sát cánh bên anh, cho đến phút cuối cùng. Như anh luôn bảo vệ và che chở cho em, từ bây giờ, em cũng sẽ bảo vệ anh._'


End file.
